Midnight Blue Chapter 1
by serena1995
Summary: Hi, this is my 1st time on Fanfic! Be nice, rate&commet! a Little Vampire story, the hot bro Gregory! Changed him a little through! hope you guys likes it!


Hi. I am Isabella Katherine Cyprus, and I am not happy.  
Why????  
Because I am stuck on a smelly plane with my best friend who gets airsick so easily (Sam/Samantha never flew in her entire 15 years). It's her third bag now. I know,  
ew.  
I am not a negative person, I'm pretty outgoing, have lots of friends, head cheerleader (Sam said I sure don't act like one), and reader.  
Sam's on my squad, she hates everyone on the team except me, and everyone hates her right back. I don't. I think she's brave and funny. Also, our school's number 1 prankster. The teachers loathed her.

The thing that tied us together is music. I play guitar and piano, she loves bass and drums.

We are on a exchange program to Skirt-I mean Scotland. Sam's "cute" yet true nickname for it. Don't hurt me people....  
"Cyprus...are we there yet??" asked a green-faced Sam for the 10th time.  
"No. I think two more hours and we are good." I replied, handed her another bag.  
"Ohhhhhh.....I'm gonna die on this thing!" she groaned.  
"No you are not. Just relax."  
"How can I when the thought about going to Skirtland is haunting me??"  
"Well, needs two more people going. She's counting on us."  
"Oh yeah? Counting on YOU's more like it. She's just glad like the rest of the school that I'll be gone for 6 months. She's hopin' that I fell off a cliff or something."  
"Come on. What about your mom?"  
"Her? She won't even notice I'm gone!!! Too busy been drunk I guess." Sam said bitterly.  
*Sigh*. I had to give it a try. Sam's dad left her and her mother when she's two. Her mother's being in a baaad mood since then. Sam told me if she hadn't met me in first grade, she'd kill herself right now. I'm there for her for the past nine years.  
Me? In a family of 7 kids, I'm stuck right in the middle. Here's a list:  
Zac/Zachry: Senior, brown haired and blue eyed, going to University of California.  
Rosie/Rosalina: Junior, blonde and blue eyed like Mom. Same college.  
Vi/Violetta: Sophomore, brown haired and blue eyed. We are pretty close.  
Me: Freshman, the ONLY black-haired, green-eyed, and pale-skinned in the entire family! They're all tanned!!  
(IfI tried to get tanned, I'll get sunburn, bad)  
Ryan/Bryan: 7th grader, a mini-Zac. Annoying, through.  
Cole/Nicolette: 7th grader, Ryan's twin. My favorite little sister. Black-haired and blue eyed, and tanned. She looked like me through.  
Cindy/Cindorella: 4th grader, everyone loves her!! curly brown hair, shiny blue eyes, tanned.....loves Cinderella(movie/story). Named after Cinderella.  
_"Passengers, please put your seat belt back on for your own safety, we'll be landing in Dundee, Scotland in exactly 10 minutes, please check if you got everything. Have a nice day, and thank you for choosing Northwest Airline."__  
_Sam and I are on top of each other, giggling. Dundee??? LOL!!!!

"Father, I want to go hunting tonight in the Forest in Orkney. Or Wick." said a punk/rock, very handsome and tall teenage boy.  
"No! Are you crazy? You'll be seen by mortals, you'll die!!" said his father, very handsome man in his late 30s. He and his son's looks were EXTERMLY alike.  
"I'll Invisify!" the boy argued.  
"The Elders or hunters will sense you!"  
"I just want to get out of the crypt." the son said bitterly.  
"Me too....we all do. But..." his father's voice softened a bit.  
"The Comet is close." they said together.  
The boy knew going out was impossible, he knew all the dangerous things that could happen to him. It's worth a try. He is the Hunter of the family, he just want to get out of here, is that too much to ask???

"Ro…Shyprus…what's the plan?" asked Sam, her mouth full of hotdog. We were sitting on a bench besides a little sandwich shop in the Dundee (LOL) Airport waiting for my Aunt Dottie (Dot) and Uncle Bob (Robert) to pick me up.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" I said. Sam said I act like a mom sometimes. Hey, it's kinda disgusting when you watch someone eating and talking at the same time. Believe me.

She rolled her eyes at me and kept eating. I signed, and said,

"I just called them; Uncle Bob is picking us up in 10 minutes. He said he overslept and Aunt Dottie is still mad at him. From the sounds of the background, I don't think he's joking."

"Where're we gonna live?" she finally finished that hotdog.

"Their house in Braemar." I replied.

"Where on earth is Braemar??!" asked a horrified Sam.

"Don't you ever listen in class?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you know I don't!" she protested.

"Braemar is a village in Aberdeenshire, Scotland, around 58 miles (93 km) west of Aberdeen in the Highlands. It is the closest significantly-sized settlement to the upper course of the River Dee sitting at an altitude of 339 metres (1,110 ft)." I memorized from our text book.

"Huh??" a even more confused Sam.

"West of Skirt-, no Scotland. A small town. Lots of trees and rivers." I corrected myself.

"Oh." She said.

My cell phone vibrated inside my jeans pocket, I picked it up. Uncle Bob.

"Hey Unc!" I greeted happily. He's really nice, I love the Thompson family. Aunt Dottie is Mom's little sister, youngest of the three.

"Hi, kiddo. How'd the flight go?"

I was about to say we are fine, but Sam yanked the cell phone out of my hand and said,

"Mr. Thompson?! Yeah, first thing, THIS MEMORY IS GOING TO HAUNT ME FOREVER! I AM NEVER EVER SET MY FOOT ON A SINGLE FREAKIN PLANE EVER AGAIN!! Second thing, the food suc-" I grabed the cell phone out of her hand. Man, this girl is strong!

"Sorry about that, Uncle Bob. She's just angry."

"It'a alright. Wait till she hears about we have to drive three more hours to Braemar!" laughed my uncle.

"WHAAAAAT??" Sam stood up. Many people are staring at us now. Probably thought the blonde one was crazy or disturbed or something.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that." I said. Smiling a little.

"Wha-three hours??!!" she groaned. Could not believe her luck.

"Yeah."

"I wish something good would happen here once in a while." She groaned.

The father was watching the sky, thinking to himself.

"_We need to find the stone quick…300 hundred years is a long enough wait, and last time…I'm so sorry Von…" _A tear fell from his face. Frederick the Great do not cry, like the rest of the noble Sackville-bagge men. But the lost of his little brother was so painful. It was his entire fault…

"_Frederick, what do you want me to do?"_

"_Guard the stone with your life, Von. Our clan's fate depends on it. If you fail to protect it, then you have failed as a Protector, failed as a brother, an uncle, and a Sackville-Bagge! Promise me, my brother." Said Frederick. His face and tone were serious. But it hurts his heart, his little brother as a Protector?! What's Father thinking??!_

"_I…I won't fail you, Frederick." Said Von._

_That night, the Hunters attacked, Count William Sackville-Bagge was killed for trying to protect his wife, whom was killed right after. Frederick was trying to protect the Clan and the stone with all he might, but there are too many Hunters, thousands perhaps, all well-armed, ready to kill._

_When one of the Hunter trying to kill Gregory, who is only 3 back then, he lost it. _

"_DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY SON!" he roared._

_He was amazed, little Greggy held out his pale soft hand, and rip the Hunter's head clear off!!! Giggling, Greggy's midnight blue eyes turned blood red when he began to lick the blood off his round face._

_Frederick stood there, immobilized by shock, didn't notice a Hunter snuck up on him._

"_Die, you filthy blood-sucker!" screeched the Hunter, raising his sword._

_Frederick, automatically backed up, for the sword was aiming at a Strigoi (Vampire)!!! Their fangs!!!_

_That's when the sword breaks the necklace, and the Stone of Attamon went flying into the air, over the cliff (the Clan was at the tip of the cliff) and down, down into the ocean below._

"_Nooooooooo!" screamed the entire clan. Everything was a blur, he remember his brother looking horrified, himself was stricken, and his brother was running in a inhuman speed toward the edge of the cliff, himself was yelling,_

"_What are you doing? GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!!" at his brother, but too late, Von looked back, give him a sad smile, and jumped after the stone, into the ocean below. _

_He and the Clan killed the entire Hunter Army. He wept for hours at the edge of the cliff where his brother had jumped. The sun was almost coming up, his wife, Helga, with their two sons, one-year-old Rudolph in her arms and three-year-old Gregory holding tight onto the edge of his mother's long dress._

"_We have to leave Orkney, Frederick." She urged._

"_I wish something good would happen there." He said bitterly, tears still streaming from his midnight blue eyes._

Now we are on Uncle Bob's car going to Braemar, Scotland. I'm playing with my DS, Sam's listening to her ipod.

"How come you girls didn't go to London like the rest of the exchange program?" asked Uncle Bob.

Sam's face darkened at this question, and said,

"Mrs. Dorkface needs two more people to sigh up for the program, so Miss Help-A-Lot signed up, as her best friend, I have my duties, so I signed up too. The good ones are gone, not just London, France, Germany, and China and all that. Scotland's the only one left, Cyprus said you guys lived here, so, here we are."

"Oh! Ha, her name's Dorkface?!!" asked Aunt Dottie. My kind-faced, blonde-haired and blue-eyed aunt. Love her and her pies.

"No, is Dorkeshore. She taught geography at our school. Sam hates her." I explained.

"Oh!" My aunt laughed. She had a nice, twinkling laugh, her eyes were laughing too, her laugh makes you want to laugh along. Soon, everyone was laughing along.

"You know, I'm really glad you guys came," Uncle Bob said, "Tony's being acting a little…strange lately. You are his favorite cousin, Allie, maybe you can talk to him a little? And he's having some trouble with my boss' grandsons, maybe Sam can help him??" He gave us a nervous, very embarrassed smile.

Uncle Bob is a pretty shy man; I guess Tony inherited that from that. My aunt is very outgoing. When they still lives in San Diego, they came over for Christmas and New Year. We lived in L.A. A four hour and a half drive isn't that bad. They stayed with us for a few days. I loved my little blonde cousin. He is so cute!!

The "Allie" thing? Yeah, I don't like Bella that much. Don't know why, I just don't. When I was 9 (I was Bellie back then. EVEN BACK THEN I STILL DOESN'T LIKE IT! Mom said when I was a baby, if anyone called me Bella, I'll start crying for 1 hour straight!), Sam and I was bored, so we wrote our names on a piece of paper backwards and tried to pronounce it. I got "Allebais", and Sam got "Ahtnamas". Ha-ha. When we were alone, I still call her Ms. Ah. She hates that. Makes me happy.

"Uh, sure! Why not!" we said together. I'm glad I could help them. While Sam, she's just glad she could punch somebody. Sam is not that tall, but she stare any sized guys down. She has curly honey blonde hair, fierce-looking icy-blue eyes, and rough-looking, tanned skin. She always wears tennis shoes and shorts, never skirts. She said she use skirts as tissue and toe rag, and nothing else. Yea, I know.

We talked the whole way: Uncle Bob moved here 3 months ago, they live in a huge, old house. It's very cheap. They liked it; they showed me a picture of it. I LOVED it. It's grayish white, and have a big, wooden door (very medical looking, I love that time period! The kings and queens, castles, historical events…yea, I'm a dork, deal with it), a very tall tower, a lot of windows and doors, and a forest behind it. Tony's having some trouble making friends (poor little guy! He's just 12, a new country, new school, everything), having nightmares, but Uncle Bob's golf company is doing very well; Auntie's make-up company is great too. They have parties to attend every weekend. So I, sorry, we could be babysitters. He said he'd pay us, I refused, Sam, on the other hand, is pretty satisfied about it. I elbowed her hard in the ribs.

"Ow!!!" she yelled. Throw me a dirty look.

"You do not take money from friends and relatives!!!" I hissed in her ear.

"Oh, it's ok. It's like you girls' allowance." Uncle Bob smiled at us. Ah, one of the reason I like my uncle, he always make me comfortable. No awkward moments between us, ever.

Then I fell asleep. I must fell asleep, because I didn't remember I did for the past 1 and a half hours.

_I am walking in a deep, dark, cold forest alone. I do not know why, I am very scared. Like somebody's watching…ready to attack at any moment. Before I knew it, I began to run; I was soon out of breath. I can hear the dead, dried up leaves crunching under my tennis shoe. Then I heard this voice, cold, hair-raising voice hissed,_

"_Sssssssssssso, you thought you could run away from us, right, Issssabella?" then it laughed a horrible, humorless laugh._

"_What's going to happened to your dear grandfather?" a woman's voice hissed. Less cold, but…terrifying._

"_Oh, stop playing with our dear sweet girl. Let's invite her to dinner!!" another man's voice said. _

_I'm trembling all over; the voices seemed to come from everywhere! I cannot see the person that is talking right now. But I do know one thing: they are most definitely NOT humans. I do not know what kind of vile, evil creature they are, but they are not going to leave me alone if they don't get to hurt me in some gruesome way. There is no way I could overpower them. Who knew how many more there are?? The only thing I can do is run as fast as my short legs could carry me!_

_Wait…short??? I have long legs!! And my hands…they were very soft and small…like a four-year-old's!! _

"_What's the hurry, little Isabella?? Don't you want to play with ussssssss?" they hissed together._

"_Go away, go away! Get away from me!" I screamed. My voice was high-pitched, like my four-year-old self. What is happening to me?_

_Suddenly, I tripped over a tree's giant root, and fell beside a little pond. I looked into the water, oh My Gosh…I am my four-year-old self!! With my dark curls, big, bright green eyes, a round, very pink face. I'm wearing my favorite white silk dress. I still have that in my drawer somewhere at home in L.A. But…I'm a 15-year-old freshman!!!_

_I felt something heavy landed on my back, a knee perhaps. I heard a woman hissed,_

"_We got the girl!! Let's have dinner now." Then she cackled. A loud, ringing laugh, felt like cold water's been splashed all over my body. I'm soaking wet with cold sweat anyways._

_I closed my eyes, hoped that it will be over soon. Then, I heard the first man's panicked voice,_

"_Someone's coming, our kind! Very Strong!"_

"_Oh, no…it smells like…" the second man said._

"_It can't be! Try contacting the Elders!" the woman whose knee's on my back said in a horrifying, urging voice._

"_It's too late, he's here!" the first man replied. He sounded like all the hope and happiness had been drained from his entire body._

_I heard a loud whoosh. Three head-splitting screams, and felt someone pulling me up by the arms, and said with a thick English accent,_

"_You are safe now, little girl. Go to sleep now, the bad people will never come back…"_

_It was a smooth, soothing voice. Pretty deep, sounds like a teenage boy…then, total darkness…._

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. Bolted upright against the soft bed. Uncle Bob must have carried me here. I was drenched in cold sweat. I immediately looked at my hands and feet. To my relief, they were normal, lean 15-year-old teenage girl hands and feet now.

"Just a weird dream…" I murmured to my self. My throat is very dry, so I got up and went downstairs for some water.

"Hi, Allie!" a peppy little voice yelled. Scared out of my wits, I screamed,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" it echoed for about a minute.

"What on earth is going on? Did Tony have another nightmare?" I heard Uncle Bob and Auntie's footsteps coming from upstairs.

"That doesn't sound like Tony!" my aunt said, sounding very worried.

"Allie?! What happened?" they stopped dead at the end of the stairs because they saw me panting with my hand clasped tightly around my throat, looking horrified.

"Nothing really," I gave them an embarrassed smile, "little guy ("AHEM"), oh, sorry, little dude said hi and I got caught off guard."

"You are tired, aren't you?" Auntie said.

"Yeah…"

"You slept for a straight 15 hours! No joke!" my uncle laughed at me.

"Where's Sam?" I tried to change the subject. I can feel my face is getting as red as a hot pepper.

"Oh, that gal's a better sleeper than you! Still sleeping!" they all laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along. Yeah, Sam is a better sleeper than me. Waaaaaaay better.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9 a.m. in the morning." Little Dude answered.

"Oh."

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" My aunt asked.

"Oh, um, well, Sam won't be up till at least 4 p.m. in the afternoon. Tony have school, you guys have to go to work, so I guess I go around exploring."

"Have fun, you might find something interesting around here." Little Dude said slyly. For a 12-year-old, he's way too much.

The older boy hanging up-side-down from the ceiling of the crypt is dreaming. That is highly unusual thing for a creature of the night. But this dream followed him around for the past 11 years in his 309 years of long teenage years. He just couldn't figure out what happened that night, and what made him do it. He is the Gruesome and the Hunter of the family; he should not have…_sympathy _for a human. A human little girl especially!

_It was a chilly October night, 31__st__, to be exact. He sneaked out_ _of the Crypt to go hunting. He has to get some fresh human blood and fast. He is very hungry. The cow's blood disgusts him. He only drank it to survive and to please Father! _

_He was getting impatient. Of course! He was so hungry and thirsty he forgot human children would be in town in their warm beds by now. Damn it! He'll just have to go into the forest and search for some fresh animal blood. Not as delicious as human blood, but it'll do for tonight._

_He didn't gave it a second thought and shape-shifted into a giant wolf (Not every vampire can, it's a talent. You have to be born with it, cannot be taught), and ran in an inhuman speed toward the Black Forest. It got the name because it's always dark in there, and no sane mortal will wonder into the forest because of the poisonous reptiles, flesh-eating plants, and the Wailing Well.  
The well is connected to Vampire World, directly into food storage. That is why no humans ever come back once they set their foot into the forest. They got lost because it's so dark and Wailing Well shines, so they thought that was the exit, and…he smiled, he never liked the well. But it does contain all the food supplies for all pure-blood vampires. All the animals in there, small and big, are very powerful and ferocious. If you don't fell into the Well, you'll become their dinner for sure._

_Then I smelled it: mortal!!!_

_In the Black Forest?! Impossible!_

_The boy decided to go and investigate. No matter what happens tonight, he'll have his dinner. Also, another strange yet familiar smell rushed into his snout._

_Immortals! Three of them. His vampire night-vision searched, and found the target. The three vampires were jumping from treetop to treetop, trying to catch the human little girl who looked no older than 5. He took one step forward to get a good look at the girl. Egad! The most beautiful little girl he ever seen in his entire long life! A pale, round face, a little pink on the cheeks, it's fading fast, a horrified look that does not belong to a 4 or 5-year-old carved onto her face; her black curls bounced around face, her green eyes wide with fear, her little small, pink mouth gaping, panting. _

_He felt anger rising in his chest; it was just a little girl!_

_He has to save her yes…_

_No!! What is he thinking?! He loathed humans! They were the reason his noble pure-blood family has to leave their wealth and home behind and lived like scums!!_

"_Go away, go away! Get away from me!" she screamed. Pearl-like tears were streaming from here twinkling green eyes. He could hear his heart break…wait…he doesn't have a heart! His sister always teasing him about that! "Heartless" she called him._

_Then he saw and heard the jeering, mocking, and hissing. The little girl tripped and fell onto the damp ground. The woman brought her knee onto the girl's back._

"_We got the girl!"_

_He lost it, he lunged for the three adult vampires who are much older than him. _

_Older, but not stronger. He said to himself._

_He knew they sensed him, too. He could taste their fear. The story of the Great's eldest son ripped a fully-trained Hunter's head off was known by every vampire. And also feared._

_Yes, I'll have a delicious dinner tonight indeed! The boy thought happily, well, boy-wolf._

_He lunged for the vampires, ripped their throats off one-by-one and sucked them dry. He could feel all of his strength return. The little girl was still trembling on the damp ground, not daring to get up. _

_He pulled the girl up by the arms, and soothed her,_

"_Go to sleep now, little girl, the bad people will never come back."_

_She fell asleep instantly. Exhausted and terrified. Poor little thing. So, I changed into my human form, and carried her out of the Black Forest onto the doorsteps of a near by church (Ugh), knocked on the door, heard somebody's coming, and flied toward the crypt._

"_What happened? Where did you go?" little Ruddy asked._

"_No where, little Brother," I said in German, our childhood language, "stop pestering me. Not in a good mood." I messed up his hair, and didn't fell asleep for a long time._

After walking aimlessly for 5 minutes, it started to drizzle. Luckily I wore my jacket. Then suddenly, a strange feeling began to rise at the bottom of my stomach. Like millions of butterflies trying to get out but cannot. I was getting very dizzy.

Then it hit me: I've been here before! I just don't remember when and how! I never set a toe on Skirt-Scot land my whole life! No vacation videos (yea, my family does that for every vacation. So what?)Showed any evidence that I've been in Scotland. But, so vivid the feeling that is haunting me right now I heard it:

"_Claudius, gave me the girl, they are coming!" an old but strong voice said. I felt so warm and familiar inside. And yet, so sad._

"_No, I will not leave my daughter behind!" A young voice replied. Sounding very stern, leave no room for arguments. That voice is familiar, too! But why can't I remember anything about it? When I tried, my head hurt so bad it felt like it's about to split in half!_

"_You can trust me! She's in much more danger if you or my daughter has her! Their target is you two and their main target is you, Claud!" the old man is pleading. It makes me want to cry._

"_Oh, alright! But, be careful. I will take care of my family." The young man's voice is breaking._

"_Good. Say good-bye for me to Amethyst and the kids." The old man is crying as well._

"_I will. Farewell, Lysander."_

"_Farewell, Claudius."_

Then I snapped back to reality. I didn't know while I was hearing things I was still walking! Now I am at the entrance of a old, almost abandoned cemetery.

The memory of my savior flooded my brain. There must be a connection between all this. I began to think (walking backwards at the same time. It was an old habit of mine; it really helps me when I'm trying to figure something out. Not safe, but helpful):

So I haven't have one of those nightmares in 6 years, they all came back to me when I came here. All the weird memories I don't remember I had came flooding into my brain, and that voice, that event kept replay in my mind every time I close my eyes.

I think I caught a glimpse of my savior. But all I can remember is a pair of warm mid-night blue e…

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" my horrified cry echoed around the cemetery. I didn't see there's a huge hole a few feet behind me. Yes, walking in a cemetery backwards IS very dangerous.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the crash.

I kept falling, falling, and…

Someone caught me in his (must be a he, the arms were so strong! Pretty muscular, too) arms.

"So, what do we have here?" the silky smooth, semi-deep voice said.

Oh my god…this is the voice from my dream. This is my savior…yet in reality, he saved me again. Slowly I opened my eyes, and I was immobilized with shock, stunned with disbelief and awe---he is the most handsome boy I ever saw.

Flawless skin, pale, like he doesn't have any blood in his body; very messy jet-black hair sticks up in every direction, which gives him a very little boyish kind of look; a long perfect nose, makes him looks very proud, from that bit of arrogance in his expression, I figured; big mid-night blue eyes were wide with shock and a trace of…excitement? They were very deep, like there is an endless tunnel inside them, makes you want to go in and explore; he has a thin mouth, now the right side is slanted upwards to a smirk, so inviting…; he is tall and lean, wearing a black cloak-like jacket, a half-buttoned white shirt underneath, revealing the perfect lean body, black leather pants, black, very tough-looking combat boots, and with a silver ring in his left earlobe.

"Uh…" that's all I could think of. Very un-dorkish, isn't it?

"Gregory? What happened?" a deep male voice asked, sounding like this boy…Gregory, yes. Probably his dad.

"Oh, nothing really, Father, just a stranger, mortal girl fell into our crypt. And I caught her just in time." He said in a sort sarcastic tone.

"Don't use that tone with me!" his father snapped, stepping out of the shadow, he looked like he just woke up from a long sleep. They were extremely alike. Except the father have no piercing, looks older, his hair smoothed back and have white stripes in them (they stuck up just like Gregory's. Must be a family thing), and he is slightly taller than his son.

"What should we do, Frederick?" a woman's voice asked, sounding very worried. She stepped out of the shadow and stood beside her husband, placing her slender hand on his strong upper arm.

"I do not know Helga. I am trying to think."

"Papa, what…oh no…" a little boy's voice coming from my upper right…a boy who looked no older than 13 was hanging up-side-down from the ceiling…_what are they??! _They live underground in a crypt, pale, sticking onto the ceiling, gorgeous…

"_Vampires!"_ I thought out loud.

"Smart girl." Chuckled Gregory.

"This is no joking matter!" his mother rounded on him. He has the shape of her eyes. The tall, golden blonde woman with baby blue eyes, slender, high cheekbone. A pretty yet gaunt face. What amazed me was her hair style: blonde baby curls was pushed back by an emerald hair-band that matched her cloak-like, old-fashioned, English-styled dress, shaped like cotton candy. I would have laughed if I haven't been inside a crypt with four vampires that can have me for dinner.

"Mummy!" a little girl's voice yelled from the deep darkness.

Oops, better make it five.

The boy on the ceiling jumped down beside his older brother, a look of unmistaken awe and admiration craved onto his cute little boy face. Gregory looked down (a head and a half taller than his younger brother) and kicked him teasingly on the bottom. It is clear the brothers are very close. When the younger boy tried to kick him back, Gregory was 10 feet away with me still in his arms laughing his head off.

"Nice try, maybe next time, little brother."

"Stop acting like children!" the father snapped.

Both boys turn around, grinned at each other.

"Uh…Gregory, is it? Could you please put me down?" I asked shyly. I could feel my face burn. I'm never touched by a guy in any way, not even holding hands. Never had a relationship. Sure, I have guy friends, but we just don't click.

"Sure…?" he looked straight into my eyes, I feel exposed…my coat flied open when I fell, revealing the red tight shirt I wore beneath. It's sleeveless, with "**BELLA, NEVER!! ALLIE, ALWAYS**" on the front. I pointed at my shirt.

"Why not Bella? I think it's very pretty!" from no where, the little girl appeared in front of me. She has a long curtain of golden-blonde hair like her mother, baby blue eyes, a round face, rich, rink lips, not thin and not fat. Such an angelic little girl, who could ever thought of her being a…a creature of the night?

"I don't know. I just don't like it that much." I'm getting hotter by the minute, so I took off my jacket. I heard the vampires gasp. I'm quite…mature for my age…yeah, I face got hotter again, so I hugged my jacket over my chest. I have a black belt around my waist, slanting upwards a little, my favorite tight black jeans and my brown boots that almost reached my knee, with a little silver aglet of the letter "A" hanging halfway to my ankle.

"Why Allie then?" the boy asked. Younger one. He looked like his mother more; he had the family's black spike-haired gene, his mother's baby blue eyes, an oval-like face, tall for his age, and black all over like his brother. Except he's completely covered with a coat looks like it's made from some sort of animal's skin, and leather boots instead of combat.

"Oh, long story, I'll explain later." _If I have later. _I said to myself.

"I'll call you Bella." Gregory gives me a wicked grin/smirk.

"What??" I stared at him, wide-eyed and speechless. Then it hit me: they…at least him, will let me live! But I think his father's in charge, so the percentage just decreased.

"Ugh! Is this what Tony meant by 'interesting'?! I'm going to kill him if I get out!" I muttered to myself, very frustrated.

"Tony?" they said together, shocked. Man they have good hearing!

"Tony Thompson?!" the younger boy asked carefully.

"Yes…how did you know?" now is my turn to be shocked. How ever these isolated vampires did knew about my little cousin?

The younger boy explained how Tony saved him when the vampire hunter is hunting him. Hidden him from the hunter and his parents, the two became great friends and now Tony is helping the clan break the curse of being a vampire.

"Oh…that's…amazing!" I said after a minute of deep thought.

"Yes, he's trying to find the mysterious woman who saved my Uncle Von's family!" the boy said happily.

"Who's Uncle Von?" I asked blankly.

"Oh, he's my father's younger brother, the Protector of the clan. Yes, we have all kinds of jobs in a vampire clan. Every clan has a Hunter, who search and hunt the food; Head of the Clan, protect and lead the clan; Protector, protect family treasure; Guardian, who kept the clan's all sort of secrets; Warrior, who's the strongest of the clan, fought all battles; and Watcher, sharpest eye-sight, look-out for danger and enemies." The little boy explained.

Wow, complicated Clans, those vampires. I have so much to learn.

"You spend your entire eternity life doing your job, if you failed or have no loyalty left for your clan, you turn into ashes. That's why the pure-blood family members are dying out." Gregory replied with his thick British accent. A sort of pained look flashed across his expressionless yet flawless face.

"There are pure-blood families?! I thought vampires couldn't have children!" I asked in a bewildered voice.

"Only pureblood vampires can. Each pureblood could only have three. The Sackville-Bagges has been pure-bloods for thousands of years." Gregory said proudly.

"Oh."

"Uncle Von tried to save the family treasure: Stone of Attamon. That could change us back to humans! The cure for vampirism!" The little boy said excitedly.

"You guys want to become humans instead of vampires?" I was even more bewildered now. Wow, Little Dude's right: this is very interesting!

"Not all of us." Said Gregory with a scowl. Wow, he is hot even with that ferocious scowl on his face!

"Gregory!" His mother glared at him. His father's face got this ugly black color on it, his entire face is twisted with anger. I don't think the father and son get along that well, or being that close.

"When the Vampire Hunters were hunting us, the Stone of Attamon fell over a cliff in Orkney, and Uncle Von went after it…" The sadness swept into the entire crypt. I feel bad.

"I'm so very sorry." I placed my hand on the little boy's shoulder. Squeezing it gently. He blushed and looked down with embarrassment.

"Well, if you are Tony's cousin…" the boy said after a few second s of awkward silence.

"Which I am." I smiled at him.

"…then you are our friend! I can tell you have a good soul." The little boy blushed again and looked away. Aww…

"So let me introduce you to my family, dear girl." The father spoke up.

I nodded. He is such a serious and scary looking man. I think Gregory got that from him. They dress completely different. The father's got a very aristocratic cloak with a big collar on him. His face gaunt and pale, when he stepped closer, I noticed the lines on his forehead from years of stress, dark shadows under his eyes, almost unnoticeable. Is that what Gregory's going to look like after a long, long time?

"I am Count Frederick Sackville-Bagge, Head of the Clan; my beautiful wife Helga," he smiled warmly at his wife's direction, kissed her hand, and continued, "my eldest son Gregory (nodded toward his direction), Hunter and Warrior; my second son, Rudolph, Watcher, youngest in the entire vampire history," he patted Rudolph's shoulder, "my daughter, Anna." He smiled at the little girl who resembles her mother 100%, and stroked her long, wavy blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I got to go home now…" then it struck me: I don't know the way home! I was in some sort of trance when I'm on my way here! I don't remember a thing!

Gregory must have seen my stricken expression; he smirked a little, and said,

"Are we lost?"

"No, we…yes, we are lost." I give in; I'm in no mood for that.

"I'll just call…" again, I left my cell at home! Stupid! Ugh! But even if I had my cell phone with me, what am I going to tell my aunt and uncle? That I've been trapped down in an abandoned crypt with 5 vampires? Even if I lied, I'm a horrible liar by the way, and what are they going to say when they drove to the cemetery? Oh, I'm in so much trouble!

"If you wait till dawn, I'll take you home." Gregory offered. Yeah, my expression betrayed me yet again.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I was almost in tears. Maybe he's not a bad guy.

"No! You'll be seen! Allie will be in danger, too if any of our enemies saw her with you!" his mother objected.

"I'll walk her home." He said in a tired voice.

"Thanks again." I looked at the family.

Gregory looked like he about to tell me something, than he stopped, wide-eyed, looking upwards. The other 4 vampires began to get very alarmed, nervous looks on their gorgeous faces.

"What? What happened?" I asked in an alarmed voice. I could sense something is horribly wrong, but I don't know what.

Gregory was just about to tell me, then,

**BOOM.**

The sound left my eardrums ringing. Someone dropped a bomb into the crypt! Not just any bomb, a light bomb, it was so bright, I have to shield my eyes with my hand to avoid getting blind.

The vampires are screaming with fear and pain beside me, the Count tried to shield his family with his body, smoke was rising from him, and I have to do something dangerous.


End file.
